


Say cheese!

by EunJae



Category: BTOB, K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EunJae/pseuds/EunJae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop it.", he mumbled and averted his gaze. He didn't know what the boy was interested in but he himself definitely wasn't into men. He never was and never will be! And a Jung Ilhoon –no matter whether he was in girl clothes or not- wouldn't be able to change that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say cheese!

"No."  
"Oh, come on, why not?"  
There was a pout slowly appearing on his lips and he didn't like it for a simple reason: it made him feel uncomfortable. It was only a pout but it controled his thoughts, his body – hell, even his heart rate sped up at the sight of the pouting boy in front of him. A pouting _Ilhoon_ with long brown hair framing his face and a white dress that fit perfectly.  
Okay, the fact that he was crossdressing right now might also be a reason why he couldn't look him in the eyes.  
/Cute./  
He frowned upon hearing his own thoughts and felt the strong urge to punch himself. There was no way hat he would call a _boy_ cute. NEVER! Admittedly he did call his group members cute a few times – but that was an entirely different thing! Ilhoon was not part of his group! This was all that stupid dress' fault!  
"You're a boy.", he simply stated to answer the younger boys question an crossed his arms in front of his chest. In his eyes that was reason enough.  
"So what?", Ilhoon huffed and raised an eyebrow. Leo remained silent but couldn't help wondering why the rapper was so eager on doing this with him. He could have just asked Sungjae or Minhyuk. N and Ken probably wouldn't have said 'no' either. But why him out of all people?  
They knew each other for a few years now and yes, he considered him a friend, but that didn't mean that he was all in for cuddling and stuff like that. He didn't even do that with his own group members so why would it be any different with Ilhoon, whom he knew less than N and the others. It also surprised him that the younger boy suddenly seemed so interested in skinship. As far as Leo remembered he wasn't that fond of it either and it confused him.  
He reached for a bottle of water that he had placed on the floor next to him and brought it up to his mouth.  
"Please… Oppa~"  
Leo immediately spit the water out upon hearing those words at stared at the rapper wide-eyed while coughing heavily. He raised one hand to wipe his mouth and tried to process what he just heard. Did he really say that?  
"Oppa…"  
Yes, he did.  
And unfortunately it had the effect Ilhoon had probably hoped for. Leo flushed bright red and coughed again to clear his throat.  
"Stop it.", he mumbled and averted his gaze. He didn't know what the boy was interested in but he himself definitely wasn't into men. He never was and never will be! And a Jung Ilhoon –no matter whether he was in girl clothes or not- wouldn't be able to change that!  
Even though that's what he thought he couldn't help his mind to start wandering into directions he never would have gone voluntarily.  
"N-No.", he said but his voice wasn't as steady as he wished it to be. Ilhoon huffed and pouted and Leo had to look away again.  
"It's only one picture. You don't have to hug me. We can just stand next to each other or hold hands or I can hug you or-"  
"Okay, okay, stop!"  
The singer couldn't help the small smile that spread on his face when the younger boy grabbed his arm happily and his eyes lit up. He really was cute –especially in that dress- and it seemed like he did change his opinion about skinship.  
"Hyung, can you take the picture?", he said and Leo frowned before he turned around and found himself confronted with a grinning Eunkwang who immediately pulled a phone out of his pocket –how did he manage to change that fast?- and took a few pictures. Leo could feel the smile still plastered on his face and the BTOB member clinging to his arm. Even after the two had already left to meet up with the others and he slowly walked back to the VIXX dressing room it felt as if the boy was still right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so me and my friends were on the bus to Berlin to see VIXX live and I talked about that picture of Leo and Ilhoon to one of them and in the end she forced me to write this.  
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think about it. :)


End file.
